User talk:Knightwalker591
Chatango Feel free to join people on the Gundam Fanon Wiki Chatango. This is where people chat and declare Gundam Fights, which are always fought here. Ransac16 20:38, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Hi from CarlosIXA Ah. ''Hikairi Ni '' 16:43, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Update Updated the Barrage Type's page (better defininition on if something's a beam weapon or not and added some other tricks), read the new history section if you want (subtle prod at first fight there). Hope you don't mind. Wingstrike: fed up of fancy signatures 16:23, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Magnetism As far as I know pure Titanium (with no Iron in it) is non-magnetic, if you're looking for additional armours (still have a secret technique for magnetized suits if you want). Wingstrike: fed up of fancy signatures 18:53, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Eternity Zero article edit Let me know what you think of my edit to it. I fixed the format, plus removed any duplicate entries and stuff ~ Azkaiel 04:07, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Time Zone Remeber I'm 5 hours ahead of you, I'm not alway awake when you're up. Also you do have that e-mail adress which you can use Wingstrike: fed up of fancy signatures 12:04, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Zero Reaper System That system is begin to get stuck in my head, I might make a tech page for it if you want, (on a side note, feeling a tad quesy, but that's probably the lack sleep not the pages XD ) Wingstrike: fed up of fancy signatures 08:33, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Drives You're getting your physics mixed up, if you even want to think about an I-field/Minovsky Particles the suit needs a Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor. Otherwise the rest are using C particles from the Chaos Particle Drive, in which case you need to remember to add "CP" in the name: CP Beam Sabre Uses C particles held in a sabre shape as a weapon (btw figure out what holds it in place, it is your drive after all). Beam Sabre Uses a I-field to hold Minovsky particles in place. Wingstrike: fed up of fancy signatures 13:00, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Fixly ~Fish Fish Cheesecake1 Fish Fish~! 16:20, August 1, 2012 (UTC) I will do edited if need if you don't mind, my friend. ^w^ I don't mind since the logo isn't my property to begin with and it looks nice. Thanks for letting me know though. well... Yes,i need help to my pages..... Icewolf898 (talk) 14:53, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Skype My Skype does not recognise your email. - Blaid 17:51, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Yes,you can Yes you can borrow some of my lacus pictures for an OC.-Icewolf898 (talk) 07:35, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey long time no see! how are you? do you remember me? True-Clown-Prince (talk) 16:26, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Not much just thought I'd do some editing here thats all. True-Clown-Prince (talk) 17:19, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey It's been a while night, i saw that u changed ur picture and decided to come on, u remember who I am? [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 17:52, August 8, 2013 (UTC) we also did RP's online, but u haven't been on, did u change ur email? [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 18:04, August 8, 2013 (UTC) RE: Image situation Might I strongly recommend that you go through the images you used for your units and take down all of those from RedZaku ? In light of how negatively he reacted to the discovery, it would probably be in your best interest to remove all of his images from your unit profiles and mark them for deletion, before this blows up into something bigger. ~ Azkaiel (talk) 10:56, August 25, 2013 (UTC) In all honesty, i was thinking the same thing. Generally as i was writing i was just trying to express Metatron's capabilities, i think i've done that without giving it the ability to wipe out something as big as Luna II in a single shot, so therefore, that sentence will be removed. I do not intend to go beyond 00's greatest destructive capacity showing anyway. Demon-Eyes Rasetsu (talk) 12:21, August 29, 2013 (UTC) At http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PJZ3Ov8jOEQ C.C Looks like Chinatsu. C.C and Chinatsu At http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PJZ3Ov8jOEQ C.C Looks like Chinatsu. Icewolf898 (talk) 12:17, September 21, 2013 (UTC)